The Oceans of Tomorrow
by muggleinlove
Summary: Bella is a writer who leaves Jacob at the altar, and moves to a small town in SC. She is convinced that love is something that will never happen to her. Edward is a doctor who has asked 6 different women to marry him. Can they find love?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: The Twilight character all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money…I simply play with them_

**Special thanks to ObsessingOverEdward for all her inspiration. She's the one who keeps me writing even when I hit writer's block. She talks out ideas with me and is not afraid to tell me when something sucks.**

**I would also like to thank Project Team Beta. Without their input this story would not be what it is. To my permanent betas, Jmeyer and TRDancer thank you for making this story readable, and to Nevachell for her work on this chapter.**

**This chapter was going to post last night, but the site was not allowing me to login. Without further ado here is my new story...**

**The Oceans of Tomorrow**

Chapter 1: Crossroads

**Isabella Swan**

I had always imagined my wedding day to be the best day of my life. I had always pictured myself saying "I do" in a small, Italian, church overlooking the Mediterranean Sea. My fiancé and I would exchange vows and start our journey together in front of our family and friends. It would be magically perfect, like a fairytale.

But my wedding day was nothing like that. I had planned the perfect wedding. Everything had been flawless except for the groom. When the time came to say "I do," I found it impossible; I couldn't marry him. I loved Jacob, but I wasn't "in love" with him.

I had rushed out of the church, unable to face him or my family. I couldn't believe that I had allowed myself to get caught up in everything. I didn't understand why I had said yes. Jacob wasn't the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. He was just comfortable.

I wiped the tears from my eyes, trying to determine what I had done. Had I just stopped myself from making the biggest mistake of my life? Or had I just committed the biggest mistake of my life? I wanted to believe that I had done the right thing. I felt like a horrible person for hurting Jake. He deserved all the happiness in the world, happiness I couldn't give him.

I stared out into the Mediterranean Sea, trying to decide where my life went from here. I was thirty years old. I had always believed that my life would be completely figured out by this point, but it wasn't. All I had were my books, and I had just turned my personal life upside down.

I sat on the bench overlooking the ocean for a long time. The view was breathtaking; the ocean seemed to go on forever, stopped only by the high standing rocks that towered over the water. The sun was shining bright in a cloudless blue sky, contrasting sharply with stormy turmoil within me.

I was thankful that nobody bothered to approach me. I probably looked like a crazy person. I was sitting in the middle of a public garden wearing a huge, white, pouffy dress complete with veil. I wanted to be alone to think and figure everything out.

Should I go see Jacob? Would he even want to see me? What would I tell him? I needed to make him believe that what I done, was for the best. But I couldn't stop seeing the pain on his face. He seemed so young and vulnerable when I had taken that first step away from him. I had wanted to say so much, but nothing would come out. How could I possibly explain what I had done?

I wiped the tears from my eyes, focusing instead on the beauty around me. I had visited a lot of places throughout my life, but I had never visited the island of Capri. I had intentionally avoided the area, figuring I would visit with my husband.

I still didn't really understand why I believed everything would work out. I had figured I would eventually learn to love Jacob. He's a wonderful person. He's everything I could ever hope for. He's loving, caring, sweet, and gentle. But I had never felt that spark: the all consuming need to be with that person, the love and chemistry I dreamed about, the connection I wrote books about.

I wasn't even sure if that existed. I wanted to believe it did. I wanted to believe that I would find my other half, my soul mate. I didn't want to settle for anything less. As much as I loved Jake, I couldn't do that to him. We both deserved more.

But, what if there wasn't more?

**Edward Cullen**

Six times had to be some sort of record. What kind of man asks six different women to marry him and gets rejected all six times? What was wrong with me? Was I really that undesirable? Did I repel every woman away from marriage? Was the prospect of spending a lifetime with me really that bad?

I stared at the empty chair before me, wondering just where I had gone wrong. I had been absolutely certain that Tanya was the one. Our relationship hadn't been perfect. Our relationship had its ups and down, but so did every relationship. Why wouldn't she marry me?

We had been together for almost two years. Marriage seemed was the next logical step. I was ready to settle down and start family. I wanted what my parents had. I wanted to have someone to love and someone who would love me. But she didn't.

My life had consisted of one failed relationship after another. They all started the same and followed the same course. I would meet a great girl, fall in love with her, and have her break my heart. Did I not deserve happiness?

I quickly stood up after I had scribbled my signature on the receipt the waiter had brought. I wanted to get away from the cafe and away from everyone. I didn't want to see their sympathetic looks or hear their whispers. I didn't want to be reminded of Tanya. It was all too overwhelming. I wanted to be alone.

I walked away through the narrow streets. I didn't know where I was headed; I just had to walk to clear my mind. I needed to make sense of my life. How was I supposed to head back home? How was I going to face my family again? I knew my personal life was a disappointment. It disgusted and embarrassed me. I was the punch line in jokes. I was the man whose marriage proposal had been rejected six times.

I made my way past a tall iron gate into a garden. I sighed as I looked around taking it all in. The garden was situated on top of a cliff overlooking the ocean. The view was breathtaking. Capri had been the perfect destination. It was romantic, the ideal location for a proposal. But what did it matter? The world had made it clear. Marriage was not for me.

I followed along a brick path until I spotted a woman in what could only be a wedding dress. I knew at the instant that the world was out to get me. I was running away from everything that had to do with love and marriage, yet I had been led straight into a bride. Ironic didn't even begin to describe the course of my life. It was just cruel.

"You must think this is funny!" I yelled out into the ocean. I didn't care if the bride heard me. I needed to vent. "What could you possibly want from me?"

I searched my pocket for the ring, taking a minute to look at it. The ring wasn't small. It was a two carat diamond on a white gold band. It hadn't come cheap. I was absolutely certain that I had single handedly kept the jewlery store in my town in business. But I had no idea why Tanya wouldn't accept it.

She had explained that marriage wasn't in her immediate plans. She wasn't ready to settle down with me or anyone. She wanted to be free. She wanted to experience the world.

"I hope you're happy and free," I cried out, before flinging the ring off the cliff and into the blue waters below.

I leaned against the stone ledge staring out into ocean. I had expected to be spending the night with my future wife. I had planned to take her sightseeing before dancing the night away in each others arms. It had seemed like the perfect plan. But it had blown up in my face like everything else in my life.

"The answer is not out there," a small voice interrupted my train of thought, causing me to turn around.

"Excuse me?" I questioned, once I realized that there was no one in else in the garden but the bride and me.

"You're not going to find the answer to your problems out there. I've been sitting here for hours, and I'm no closer to solving mine. I'd thought I'd save you time." The bride seemed pretty sure of herself as she spoke. It was annoying. How could she know that I was searching for an answer? Was she trying to be cruel?

"What do you know about problems?" I replied angrily. She had it all. She was in the most beautiful place on Earth probably marrying her Prince Charming. I was absolutely certain that her life had to be a fairytale.

"You'd be surprised," she answered softly with a sniffle.

I took a good look at her for the first time since I had entered the garden. She was wearing a full-length wedding gown, but her face was streaked with tears. Her eyes were puffy from crying, and her makeup had faded. She looked like she was in deep pain. But she was still beautiful.

She had long, brown hair and flawless pale skin. Her eyes almost seemed to shine even through her sadness. She wasn't overly done like most of the women I met. She had a timless beauty about her. I had never seen a woman like her.

"What did he do?" I asked suddenly feeling a closer connection to her. My pain mirrored hers. I wanted to help her and make the bastard that had hurt her pay for it. What kind of man leaves a woman on their wedding day?

"What do you mean?" she questioned as I approached her, taking a seat next to her on the bench.

"He didn't deserve you," I added, wishing I could believe my own words. Tanya didn't deserve me.

"Jake didn't do anything," she clarified with a sad laugh.

"Don't blame yourself," I interrupted. I felt oddly protective of this beautiful creature before me. I couldn't make my pain disappear, but I would help her.

"How can I not? I should've never let it go for as long as it did." The tears began to fall as she looked away from me. She remained silent for a few minutes as she stared out into the ocean.

"I couldn't do it," she admitted as her lips trembled. "I didn't mean to hurt him, but I knew he wasn't the one. I should've said something before today."

I sat there in shock as her story began to sink in. It appeared that it hadn't been the groom that had hurt her. She had left him. She had been the heartbreaker. How could she do such a thing?

"I can't believe you," I stated as I shook my head. "You have the audacity to sit here and cry. You must really be a great actress."

I truly didn't understand how women could be so hurtful. Did they really think that their actions had no consequences?

"What's your problem? You have a lot of nerve. How can you even sit there and judge me? You don't even know me." I could almost see the steam blowing out of her ears as she glared at me. I had pissed off the bride. But I was to angry myself to care.

"I know you probably broke some poor guy's heart. Thats the problem with all you females," I stated, knowing I was starting to lead off into a rant.

"What is the problem with 'us females?'" she retorted.

"You're all heartbreaking bitches. You love to blame your pain on men, but you fail to realize just who the real culprits are. You lead us on and then crush us." I took a deep breath in the hopes of calming myself.

"Don't even begin to blame my gender for your problems. I don't know what your deal is, but I know you're definitely overreacting. Whatever your problem is, it can't possibly be bigger than mine."

"Self-centered much?" I responded with a laugh. "Do you really think that world revolves around you?"

"I'm not self-centered," she stammered. "I just left my boyfriend of three years on the alter. I'm alone in a garden arguing with some strange guy. And I have to go back and face my family and friends. Excuse me for thinking my problem is pretty damn huge."

"You brought this all on yourself, sweetheart." I wasn't a mean person, but this woman was beyond infuriating. She didn't make any sense. Why had she led this poor man on?

"I'm not going to listen this," she said as she shot off the bench.

The next few seconds almost seemed to happen in slow motion. One minute the bride was sitting next to me, and the next she was tripping over her dress falling face down on the brick path. I tried to grab her and stop the impact, but I wasn't fast enough.

**Isabella Swan**

I knew the minute my shoe got stuck in one of the layers of my dress that I was going to hit the floor. It wasn't unsual for me. Everyone knew I was a klutz. But why did it have to happen in front of him?

"Are you alright?" the man asked, extending one of his hands to me.

"I'll live," I answered dismissively.

The entire world seemed to stop suddenly as I regained my balance. I hadn't realized just how beautiful this man was. He looked as if his picture belonged in art gallery. He had strong, masculine features. His hair was a bronze mess, and his eyes were deep green.

I was lost in the moment as I realized that my hand was still in his. His touch was warm, and I could almost feel small sparks of energy passing between us. I bit my lip nervously as my eyes met his. I didn't know what to expect to find in his eyes, but I had not expected to find pain and despair.

The hurt in his eyes made me feel like a terrible person. I didn't know what had happened to this man, but I did know he was hurting. I clearly recognized that look of despair. It had been the same look Jacob had given me when I had walked away that afternoon. I had caused Jacob to feel like this. I didn't deserve him or anybody.

"I have to go," I whispered as I pulled away from him. I needed to set things right.

I didn't wait for a response as I walked away. I couldn't deal with the ache in my chest. I didn't know what was going to happen. I had no idea where my life was headed. But I did know where I had to start.

I owed Jake an explanation.

**A/N: I hope you have all enjoyed the first chapter of this story. I am so happy to be able to finally share this with all my readers.**

**My updates will continue every Sunday as they did in Vendetta at Twilight.**

**I'm dying to hear your thoughts so make sure to review.**

**Next Chapter: New Neighbor**

**Muggleinlove**


	2. New Neighbor

_Disclaimer: The Twilight character all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money…I simply play with them_

**Special thanks to ObsessingOverEdward for all her inspiration. She's the one who keeps me writing even when I hit writer's block. She talks out ideas with me and is not afraid to tell me when something sucks.**

**I would also like to thank Project Team Beta. Without their input this story would not be what it is. To my permanent betas, Jmeyer and TRDancer thank you for making this story readable, and to phoenixjedi for her work on this chapter.**

Chapter 2: New Neighbor

**Isabella Swan**

I bit my lip nervously as I surveyed my now empty Upper East Side apartment. It had been two months since the fiasco in Italy, and it was finally time for me to really move on. I had moved to New York weeks after my second novel had become a New York Times Best Seller. I had always dreamed of living the fabulous New York lifestyle, and I had for the past five years.

I loved every minute I had spent in New York, but I couldn't stay any longer. Everything about the city reminded me of Jake. The apartment, the coffee shop, the market, and even the bookstore made me think of Jake. I couldn't go anywhere without thinking of him. I didn't regret my decision; I knew I wasn't ready to commit myself to him or anyone. I still wasn't sure whether I really understood what love was.

Therefore, I had decided to leave. I had hired a real estate agent to find me a new place. I didn't care where it was as long as it was the complete opposite of New York. It hadn't taken long. I didn't even have to visit the house to know it was the one. The beach house in South Carolina was perfect. It was the perfect place for me to think about my life and work on my new novel.

"I guess you're really going then," Jake said as he walked into my apartment.

"I told you I was," I answered, keeping my distance from him. Jacob had been nothing but understanding. He had been hurt by my actions, but he refused to give up on us. He wanted me to take the time for myself, in the hopes I would return to him.

"It just seems weird," he sighed approaching me. "I'm really am going to miss you."

"Jake, please," I began, trying to move away from him. I hated the feelings he stirred up in me. The pain in his eyes was too much for me. I knew I deserved to feel the guilt, but it was overwhelming when he was around. I had never meant to hurt him; I just had to do what was best for me.

"Bella," he whispered, his hands touching my arms. "Nothing is ever going to change how I feel. I'm prepared to wait."

"You shouldn't have to, Jake." I didn't know how to make him understand the way I felt. I wanted him to find the happiness he deserved. I considered him my best friend, and I deeply loved him. But I didn't know if I could ever really love him in the romantic, all-encompassing way I wrote about.

"But I will, Bella. I love you." The sincerity in Jacob's eyes made my heart ache. Why couldn't I love him? Why did I have to cause him so much pain?

"I know," I whispered after a few moments of awkward silence.

I allowed Jake to pull me into a hug. His strong arms wrapped around me, encompassing me in the familiar warmth that was Jacob. He was safe and warm. He almost felt like my own personal sun. But that wasn't the kind of love that I craved. I wanted to feel the butterflies, the spark, that feeling of euphoria when that other person was near.

I had to leave New York, not only for myself, but for Jacob. I wanted our distance to help him realize what I already had. Jacob and I weren't meant to be. There had to be something better for both of us out there. We just needed the chance to find it, that is, if it existed.

Jacob pulled away from me slowly, gently tracing my face with his fingers. "Please be careful," he added softly.

"Take care of yourself." There was nothing more for me to say. We had both said all that could be said over the last two months. It was a painful goodbye, but it was something I had to do. I owed it to myself.

I leaned in slightly, pressing my lips against his cheek before walking past him. I didn't look back as I crossed what used to be my living room. I was ready. I was determined to start over.

I wasn't sure what awaited me in South Carolina. I wasn't even sure if love was really out there for me. But I needed to take the chance; I needed to make sense of my life.

* * *

As soon as I stepped out of my rental car, I knew I had found my new home. Masenville, South Carolina was a small town on the coast. The population never ballooned past five hundred, and even tourist traffic was practically nonexistent. It was exactly what I wanted. It was quiet, beautiful, and remote enough to give me anonymity.

I breathed in the warm, salty, beach air as I stood in front of my new house. I could't believe I had actually made it here. My agent had advised me against leaving New York, but I was certain I had made the right decision. I could feel it in the air. I felt calm and inspired. For the first time in months, I felt happy.

I grabbed my purse and my suitcase before heading inside. The movers had already delivered all of my stuff, and the only thing I had left to do was unpack. The lower floor of my new house was completely covered in boxes, but it was the view that really drew in my attention.

I walked past all the clutter, heading straight past the expansive living room to the lower wooden deck. I could feel the stress leave my body as I stepped outside. The view was incomparable. The deck was right on the sand, with the ocean mere feet away. I could feel the warmth of the sun as I tried to take everything in.

I hadn't realized just how stressful the last few months had really been. I had been living under the constant scrutiny of Jake and my family. They didn't seem to accept my decision. They had tried effortlessly to make me reconsider. None of them understood why I needed to move away: to make sense of my life, and to inspire myself again.

I didn't even want to think about my lack of writing. I hadn't written one word in the past four months. I had first attributed my lack of inspiration to wedding day nerves, but even after I had returned from Italy, I had been unable to sit down and write. It was very much unlike me and extremely worrisome.

My thoughts were brought to an end as I heard the doorbell ring. I wasn't expecting anyone and didn't even know of anyone who knew where I was staying. I had intentionally kept my location a secret. I wanted to have at least a few days to settle in.

I made it through the maze of boxes to the front door. "May I help you?" I asked as I opened the door, finding a petite woman with short black hair holding a covered pan in her hands.

"Hi, I'm Alice Whitlock," she introduced herself happily. "I'm your new neighbor. I just wanted to come by and welcome you to the neighborhood."

"Hello, please come on in," I said moving to the side to allow her to enter. "I'm Bella. I'm sorry about the mess. I just arrived."

"Not a problem. I baked you a cake," she offered, holding the pan out for me.

"You really shouldn't have." I was feeling slightly uncomfortable. I wasn't used to this type of overt friendliness. In New York, many people didn't even know their neighbors.

"I'm just glad you're here," she continued as we moved into the kitchen. "You would think some sort of celebrity was moving here."

"Why do you say that?" I questioned with a slight blush. I wasn't exactly comfortable with all the attention my career afforded me. I tended to stay away from the national media, preferring to do small events in bookstores.

"Nobody knows anything about you. I mean it's not everyday we get a new person moving in. We're a pretty close knit town, and we usually have some idea of who's moving in. Even Jasper, my husband, couldn't tell me anything other than your name, and he was the agent that sold the house."

I bit my lip nervously as I tried to figure out how to handle the situation. Part of the reason I had insisted on being anonymous was simply because of my writing genre. My books could be found in the Romance section of bookstores, but many considered them porn; I tended to label them erotic romance. I wasn't quite sure how a small town like Masenville would react if they knew who I was before I had moved in.

"I just didn't want to cause any trouble," I replied with a shrug as I put away the cake in my empty refrigerator. I had to remember to stop by the supermarket.

"I must say I'm glad you're here, Bella. Tell me a little about yourself. What brings you to our small town?" Alice had taken a seat on one of the barstools the movers had unloaded as I stood on the other side of the kitchen island.

"I just needed a change of pace. I have lived in big cities throughout my whole life. I just wanted a quiet place," I explained. "It was pretty easy to choose Masenville, and I think I made the right choice. I already feel inspired, and I've only been here an hour."

"Inspired?" she probed, causing me to bite my tongue. I definitely had to learn to keep my mouth shut. "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a writer," I admitted.

"Wait," Alice exclaimed suddenly, cutting me off. "I didn't want to get my hopes up when Jasper told me your name. I can't believe this. I can't believe you're you. You're I. M. Swan, Isabella Swan."

I felt the heat rush into my cheeks as I stood in my kitchen. I wasn't recognized too often, and most people only knew me by my pen name, I. M. Swan. I really didn't know how to handle my borderline celebrity status. I was a writer simply because I enjoyed it. I didn't enjoy the spotlight.

"That's me," I shrugged.

"I can't believe this." Alice's face lit up as she hopped off the barstool. "I'm usually not like this, but I love your books. I can't believe you're living right next door."

"Thank you," I said softly as I stood there in shock. I really had no idea what else to say to her.

"Would you autograph my books?" she asked. "There's so much I want to ask you. You really are my hero."

"Alice, you really don't have to get your books now." I laughed nervously. "I'd be happy to sign them anytime."

"I understand if you don't want to sign them." Alice paused. "I'm usually not this crazy. It's just you're you. I mean your books have been almost a blessing."

"Really, Alice, I don't mind signing them. I just don't want you to think it has to be right now. I would hope your visit would be more than a one time thing." Alice almost seemed to radiate energy as I spoke.

I had never had many real girlfriends. I tended to keep my female friends at arms length, because they always seemed artificial to me. Yet, Alice seemed different. Even though she was a bit too energetic, she seemed to be a genuine person.

"Of course," she answered with a huge smile. "Why don't you come over for coffee or tea?"

"Coffee sounds good," I replied before Alice grabbed my arm in a vic- like grip, pulling me toward the living room.

The world suddenly seemed to move too quickly for me to process. One minute I was standing in my kitchen, and the next I was being dragged across my living room by an overeager mad woman. I tried to maneuver past the mountain of boxes, as she weaved effortlessly through them, but it was no use. The next thing I knew, I clipped the corner of a box and fell toward onto the coffee table. With a loud crunch, it splintered underneath my weight as I found myself sprawled across the broken mess.

"Bella!" Alice shrieked in horror as my hand was yanked out of her grasp. She knelt down next to me and extended her hand to help me up. "I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I answered as I tried to take her hand, grimacing in pain. It was entirely too painful to move it. It literally felt as if the inside of my arm was being torn apart.

I somehow managed to stand up, keeping my right arm close to my body. I tried to force a smile to make Alice feel better, but there was no way to hide the shooting pain in my arm. I had no idea who this crazy woman was, but it seemed like she wanted to kill me.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. You should definitely go see a doctor," she rambled as her eyes began to water. "I'm usually not like this. It' just I can't believe you're really you."

"I'll just go get some ice," I said, trying to avoid another trip to the emergency room. The last thing I wanted to do was get stuck in some ER waiting room.

"We can go see my brother or my father," Alice suggested.

"Why would I need to see them?" I started to head toward the kitchen in the hopes of finding some ice in the refrigerator.

"They're the town doctors," she explained.

"It's alright, Alice. I'll just find some ice." I inwardly cursed myself when I opened the freezer, finding absolutely no ice.

"Bella, I insist. I won't be able to live with myself if one of them doesn't check you out." Alice was almost pouting as she spoke, making me feel even worse. Plus, I could already tell that the pain was much worse than anything I had ever experienced.

"I guess," I sighed, before grabbing my purse and following Alice outside.

"Let me just get my purse and my keys," she said once we were outside. "I'll only be a minute."

The ride to the hospital took less than five minutes. It was so close I could've probably walked there in twenty minutes. I didn't know what to expect from Masenville, but it was nothing like I was used to. Masenville Urgent Care Center was a small two story building in what appeared to be the center of town.

"Is this it?" I inquired, causing Alice to laugh.

"We don't have much of a real hospital here; this is only a small town. The hospital is about a two hour drive from here in Charleston."

I followed Alice inside, my nerves steadily increasing with each step. What kind of town had no hospital? Would these doctors even be qualified enough? Was I really that far from normal civilization?

"Hi, Alice," an older woman with white hair greeted us. "Who's your friend?"

"Hi, Mrs. Cope. This is Bella, my new neighbor," Alice introduced me as I smiled kindly, trying to focus on anything but the pain in my arm.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, dear," she stated, looking me over carefully. "What can we do for you?"

"Is my father or brother around? We kind of had an accident, and I wanted one of them to look Bella's arm over," Alice answered for me.

"Why didn't you say so?" Mrs. Cope replied as she pulled together some forms and handed them to me.

I was prepared to sit down in the empty waiting room, figuring it would take at least an hour before someone came to see me. It wasn't unusual to wait hours for an ER doctor to see you in New York.

"Take her to Exam Room one for me, Alice. I'll get Dr. Cullen for you," Mrs. Cope directed.

"Is this place always like this?" I questioned as I sat down on the uncomfortable exam table.

"Like what?" Alice asked in confusion.

"Empty. Is there always no wait?" I didn't really understand how an ER could be completely empty. It didn't make any sense.

"It usually gets busier once school lets out. Kids have a tendency to get into trouble when they're out of school. But, there's usually no wait around here," Alice explained as the door opened.

"Hi, Edward," Alice greeted, causing my mouth to drop open in shock.

Dr. Cullen, Edward, Alice's brother was the guy from Italy. He was the infuriating man that drove me insane and made my blood boil, the same man that had invaded my dreams every night since I had met him.

The phrase "it's a small world" didn't even begin to cover it.

**A/N: I am literally floored by the amount of reviews this story got. You are all spoiling me with all your kinds words.**

**I really wish I can reply to my reviewers, but I just don't have the time. I use the time I have to get chapters done, and even that is running thin at the moment. I'm trying my best to keep up the weekly updates, but I can not guarantee them. I will try my hardest though.**

**A lot of you wanted to know how old Edward was, and he is 32 almost 33. I hope that clears that question up.**

**Please remember to review and let me know what you think. What do you think of Alice? Of Jake?**

**Next Chapter: Annoyance**

**Muggleinlove**


	3. Annoyance

_Disclaimer: The Twilight character all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money…I simply play with them_

**Special thanks to ObsessingOverEdward for all her inspiration. She's the one who keeps me writing even when I hit writer's block. She talks out ideas with me and is not afraid to tell me when something sucks.**

**I would also like to thank Project Team Beta. Without their input this story would not be what it is. To my permanent betas, Jmeyer and TRDancer thank you for making this story readable.**

Chapter 3: Annoyance

**Edward Cullen**

It had been just over two months since Tanya had rejected my marriage proposal and seven weeks since she had moved out of my house. I'd been trying very hard to understand the reasoning behind her decision, but it still made zero sense.

We had been together for two years and had lived together for one. She had seemed happy with our relationship and had never given me any indication that something was wrong. She knew how I felt about her, and I had believed she returned my feelings. I wouldn't have asked her to be my wife if I had any doubts she would say yes.

My family had been extremely supportive, but I couldn't help but see the disappointment. My mother and sister had been constantly smothering me with attention in the hopes of making me feel better. But it was all pointless. I loved Esme and Alice, but they couldn't give me what I craved. I wanted to find my other half.

I scribbled my signature on a patient report before leaning back into my chair. I had been throwing myself into my work over the past few weeks, and I was slowly running out of things to do. There was only so much I could do in a small town medical center.

It had been at least a week since I had really had a restful night's sleep. I usually tried to exercise myself into exhaustion when I couldn't sleep, but even that had not worked. It was as if my body refused to cooperate, preferring to linger in the midpoint between consciousness and unconsciousness. It felt more like daydreaming than sleeping.

The daydreams had only contributed to my agitation and frustration. My thoughts had been consumed by the bride I had met in Italy. I had first attributed her presence in my thoughts to a direct link between her and Tanya. They were both heartbreaking bitches. ]The dreams, however, had slowly become more and more about the mystery girl and less and less about Tanya.

It was always the same dream. The bride would slowly be making her way down the aisle toward me. She would be absolutely stunning, more beautiful than any woman I had ever met. It would feel as if everything was finally happening.

But the feelings would not last. It would take less than a minute for the mystery woman to turn to me and apologize. She would squeeze my hand tightly before rushing out of the church, leaving me alone and heartbroken at the alter.

I wasn't able to sleep after waking up. The pain was all too real. I couldn't keep dealing with the rejection. I had been turned down by six different women, and I didn't understand why.

I just wanted an answer to the age old question: "What do women want?"

"Dr. Cullen," Mrs. Cope said as she stuck her head into my office. "Your sister and her new neighbor are here to see you."

"Send them in," I sighed. Alice had been going on and on about her new neighbor for weeks, even though she had no idea who they were. The whole town had been abuzz over our new resident, and it didn't surprise me that my sister had taken the liberty of personally introducing me. She could almost be considered Masenville's unofficial welcoming committee.

"They're in exam Room One," Mrs. Cope informed me, giving me a knowing smile. "You may want to straighten your tie."

"Did something happen?" I asked, ignoring her second statement. Did Alice bring the neighbor to meet me, Dr. Cullen, or me, Edward? I did not need Mrs. Cope trying to set me up with the new girl.

"You may want to freshen up," she repeated. "She's pretty and not wearing a ring." Mrs. Cope gave me an obvious wink before leaving my office.

"I've sworn off women," I called after her, causing Mrs. Cope to laugh loudly. I had come to the conclusion that I really didn't need a woman in my life.

I stood up from my desk, grabbing my lab coat before making my way to the exam room. As I neared the room, I could clearly hear my sister talking loudly, no doubt monopolizing the entire conversation. My sister had always been very talkative, and I was sure she was going to scare off our new neighbor.

"Good afternoon," I said as I entered the room.

I was instantly frozen in shock as I realized that the bride from Italy was sitting on the exam table. I didn't know what to feel as I tried to process the scene before me. I didn't know what to expect when I had opened the door, but I hadn't expected the world to mock me. Was this Alice's idea of some cruel joke?

"Edward!" Alice exclaimed. "I'm so glad you're here."

"What is she doing here?" I asked, trying to compose myself. I had to keep reminding myself that I was working and could not start a scene.

Alice responded with a glare.

"I mean, what happened?" I had to keep things in perspective. I had to be professional.

"It was all my fault. I was just trying to be nice, and I think I broke Bella," Alice said, her eyes full of worry. "You need to fix her."

"You broke her?" I questioned, my focus returning to the bride. It was not all that surprising to learn her named meant "beauty" in Italian. She was sent to me as a form of medieval torture.

"I think my arm is broken," she replied before Alice interrupted.

"It was an accident. I told her you could help her. You'll do it, right?" Alice stated as I sighed. Did I even have a choice?

"Isn't that my job?" I answered sarcastically, causing Bella to huff.

"Anyway, I have to run pick up Jackson and Ashley from school. Could you bring Bella with you when you come over for dinner?" Alice had already found her keys in the monstrosity she called a purse before turning to Bella. "You have to eat with us too."

"I couldn't possibly impose," Bella replied, wincing as she moved her arm.

"It's the least I can do for what I caused. I'm not taking no for an answer. I'll see you both at six," she finished, not allowing either of us to object.

I remained in frozen in place after my twin sister had left the room. The last thing I wanted was to spend any time with this woman, let alone "fix" her arm and have dinner with her.

"Are you just going to stand there all afternoon?" she asked impatiently, causing me to glare at her. Who did she think she was?

"You have a lot of nerve," I answered as I made my way to her. I slipped on some latex gloves before motioning her to give me her arm.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she inquired, wincing in pain as I examined her arm.

"You followed me here. You're some creepy stalker whose sole purpose is to annoy the hell out of me," I explained as she laughed sarcastically.

"You're really full of yourself. And can you stop moving my fucking arm?" she spat, yanking her arm from my grip. She instantly cradled her arm against her body as the tears began to pool in her eyes. Her arm was definitely broken.

"That wasn't very smart," I pointed out, taking off my gloves.

"What the fuck is your problem?" she retorted angrily.

"My problem is women like you. Women who think they can use their beauty to lure men like some modern day Aphrodite. But guess what, it's not going to work. I don't want anything to do with you." I felt the words leave my mouth faster than I could clearly process what I was saying. I knew I was probably overreacting to her presence, but I was at my wit's end.

"I'm going to get our mobile x-ray machine," I quickly added, thankful that I had a reason to leave the room.

This woman was going to be the death of me.

**Isabella Swan**

How self-centered could one man be? Did he really think that the world revolved around him? Did he really think I moved here just to spite him? He was in for a serious wake up call if he did. I've never put up with anybody's shit, and I wasn't going to start now.

Neither one of us said a word as he took the x-rays and looked them over. He only spoke when he needed to explain something about what he was doing or the care instruction for my cast. I didn't care about the silence; I actually enjoyed it. I didn't want to speak to him anymore than he wanted to speak with me.

I was really fucking pissed off once he had finished. It was going to take me forever to type with dark blue cast on my arm, and it was already causing my arm to itch. What was I going to do with it for two months? I was certain that my life couldn't get any worse.

"Thank you," I said, grabbing my keys before heading to the hallway to leave. I really couldn't get away from him fast enough.

"Give me five minutes and we can go," he annoyingly replied, following me into the hallway. Did he really think I was going to let him drive me home?

"I'm not going anywhere with you." I refused to be locked in an enclosed space, like in a car, with him. I never wanted to see him again. He was driving me mad and sending my body into overdrive. It had definitely been too long since I had gotten laid.

"You're going to walk?" he questioned as he leaned against the wall, looking very much amused. "You are aware that it's almost two miles back to your place."

"I need the exercise," I retorted as I noticed the older lady, Mrs. Cope, was watching on.

"I can't allow you to do that." His words made my blood boil. Did he really think he could control me?

"Who are you, my father?" If there was one thing I hated most in the world, it was controlling bastards, and now him.

"I'm your doctor, and I can't allow you to walk home in the rain." He seemed smug as he spoke, knowing he had trumped my argument, but I refused to give up.

"I'll take my chances with the rain," I answered, turning around quickly. I had to get away from here. I had only made it three steps away from him when a loud crash of thunder sounded, further emphasizing the fact that today was not my day.

I stopped dead in my tracks before sighing in defeat. I would accept his offer to drive me home, but I was headed straight to my house. I would join Alice and her family any other night for dinner, but not today. I refused to eat dinner with him.

"I'll get my things," he stated, leaving me alone with Mrs. Cope.

"He's really a nice guy," she defended with a knowing smile.

"I'm sure he is," I answered, reminding myself to be polite. Mrs. Cope had nothing to do with Edward or his self-absorbed behavior.

"Give him a chance," she quickly added, before Edward returned without his lab coat and with a briefcase.

I followed Edward out of the building and into the parking lot. The sky had turned a dark gray color ,and I knew we had only minutes to get into the car before it started raining. I would never admit it to him, but he was right. I couldn't walk home.

Edward led the way to a silver Volvo that was sitting in one of the two reserved parking spaces nearest to the emergency entrance. He immediately walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for me. I instinctively knew he was trying to be nice and polite, but it still irritated me. Why did he have to behave like a southern gentleman?

"I can open my own doors," I said, reaching for the car door with my good hand. My fingers unexpectedly brushed his arm, causing a rush of energy to pass between us. I had felt it before when he had examined me, but it seemed to be exponentially strong without the barrier of his gloves.

"Excuse me for trying to be nice," he answered, not waiting for me to get in before walking around the front of the car to the driver's side. I could see the irritation in his demeanor and the way he pulled on the root of his hair, making his already messy hair even messier.

I collapsed into the seat, making it a point to look away from him. I could feel the warmth radiate off his body in the small confines of his car, and it was driving me crazy. His closeness was causing my muse to develop a million different scenarios none of which any sane person would play out. Yet, my body didn't want me to be logical.

I tried to shut off my mind as he pulled out of the parking space, but it was impossible. Images of my last book flitted through my mind. I wondered if I'd made the heroine a dominatrix, if she would she have had as much satisfaction at dealing with her nemesis as I would if I could knock this beautiful asshole down a peg or two.

I hadn't been able to help but notice the lean muscles as he worked on my arm, and I wondered what that perfect form would look like tied to a bed with nothing but the tie that he had on shoved in his mouth.

The gag was a necessity, I knew that the minute he opened his mouth everything would be ruined. He was nice to look at, but that's where it ended.

"Can you attempt to be civil in front of my sister?" Edward asked, knocking me out of my trance.

"You're the one that can't do civil," I stated with a glare, even though I could still feel the warmth that had spread throughout my body through my daydreams. "And I'm not going to dinner."

"You told Alice you would," he pointed out as I noticed that it had already begun to rain.

"No, I didn't say I would; she assumed I would. Those are two very different things," I answered feeling rather proud of myself.

"You don't know Alice," Edward laughed. "She's not opposed to dragging you to her house. When she says something she means it."

"Well, good thing I'll be safely locked in my new home then," I added as we pulled into Alice's driveway. Edward immediately honked the horn before I could exit the car and make mad dash across Alice's perfectly manicured lawn to my house. Does this man not listen?

"I hate you," I whispered as Alice appeared at the door with an umbrella.

"The feeling is mutual," he agreed before getting out of the car and running straight to porch.

I sat in the car for a few minutes as I watched Alice and Edward argue. It was pretty obvious that Alice was trying to order him to use the umbrella to come get me. Edward seemed reluctant to do so, but if I had learned anything today was that Alice was persistent. It didn't take long for Edward to yank the umbrella from his sister's hand and head back towards the car.

It was definitely going to be a long night.

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay in the chapter. I've been working like crazy at school. I'm taking two summer session classes and they are already kicking my butt. I feel like all I do is read textbooks and prepare presentations. I will try to keep my updates as consistent as possible.**

**A lot of you asked about Bella's age. Bella is 30.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! You guys rock!**

**Next Chapter: Denial**

**Muggleinlove**


	4. Denial

_Disclaimer: The Twilight character all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money…I simply play with them_

**Special thanks to ObsessingOverEdward for all her inspiration. She's the one who keeps me writing even when I hit writer's block. She talks out ideas with me and is not afraid to tell me when something sucks.**

**I would also like to thank Project Team Beta. Without their input this story would not be what it is. To my permanent betas, Jmeyer and TRDancer thank you for making this story readable.**

Chapter 4: Denial

**Isabella Swan**

I had no choice but to allow Edward to help me out of the car and into the house. The rain was coming down at a steady pace, and Edward had made it clear that the cast couldn't get wet. We walked close together, huddling underneath the bright yellow umbrella that matched the yellow Porsche in the driveway.

I had just stepped one foot onto the front porch when Alice pulled me into a tight embrace. I was completely caught off guard by her energy and eagerness. "I'm so sorry, Bella. Is your arm broken?" she asked in a panicked tone.

"It'll be fine," Edward answered for me after he had closed the umbrella. I bit my tongue to stop myself from replying. Who had given him the right to talk for me?

"I just feel so bad," she continued, pulling me into the house. "I really didn't mean to do it."

"It's really not a big deal, Alice. It'll be fine in two months or less." I knew that it was going to severely limit me, but I didn't want to make her feel bad. She hadn't done it on purpose, and I could tell that she really was sorry.

Alice was unable to respond as two kids nearly trampled us, running directly towards Edward. The little girl instantly threw herself at him, and I was surprised how easily he caught her in mid-air, hugging her tightly.

"How's my favorite cupcake?" Edward asked with a huge smile, which I was sure would make any woman in the world melt. But I was smarter. I wasn't some young and naive girl that swooned at the sight of a handsome man with a child. I wasn't about to allow one moment of cuteness change my mind about the asshole I knew him to be.

"I miss you," she replied with a giggle before frowning. "You don't come see me."

"I was here two days ago," he pointed out with a slightly amused grin.

"Edward, Edward," the older boy said, hopping in place to get Edward's attention.

"What? What?" Edward questioned with equal energy, as he still held the little girl in his arms.

"The coach said I can open in the next game. We have to go practice..." the boy kept talking about his upcoming game, holding Edward's attention.

"Jackson, Ashley," Alice interrupted them with the pointed look every mother seemed to master. "Don't be rude, and say hi to our guest."

"Hi," the little boy said shyly, as the little girl buried her face into Edward's neck.

"Hello, my name is Bella. What's yours?" I asked, extending my good hand for him to shake. He was extremely adorable with messy blond hair and piercing blue eyes. Even from such a young age, it was obvious he would one day be a heartbreaker.

"Jackson Edward Whitlock," he said proudly, taking my hand. "Do you play baseball? I got hurt too and had to wear a green cast."

"No, my story isn't as great as yours," I explained as Edward tried to put the little girl on the floor, but she was clinging to him like a monkey. "I just fell."

"I fell too, during practice. Is Edward your doctor? He was mine, and he made it all go away. Grandpa helped too," he continued.

"Aren't you going to say hi, Ashley?" Alice asked her daughter, causing her to take a peek at me. Ashley looked to be around five or six years old with black hair like her mother and the same signature blue eyes as her brother.

"Hi, Bella," she mumbled before clinging even harder to Edward's neck.

"Cupcake, you're going to strangle me," Edward stated, trying to loosen the little girl's grip.

"I think the chicken is done, sweetheart." A tall man with blond hair entered the foyer, and I quickly recognized the man from a picture I saw on his real estate webpage. He was just as handsome in person, with sharp manly features.

"This is my husband, Jasper," Alice quickly introduced. "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable. The food should be all set in a few minutes."

Alice bounced out of the foyer, as Jasper stepped forward to take my hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Isabella." He had a deep Texan accent.

"Please, call me Bella. I can't thank you enough for all your help during the past few months." Jasper led the way past the living room toward the dining room.

"It was not a problem. It's great when I get to work on a local sale, most of the time I have to travel." The dining room was located just off the kitchen, and it was just as homey as the rest of the house. Due to the size of the house, I had expected the decorations to be very gaudy. Yet it was all very simple, and the house seemed lived in.

"I hope you like Chicken Parm," Alice called as she carried a pan into the dining room closely followed by Edward who was still carrying Ashley.

"You sit there," Ashley told Edward, pointing to the middle seat before climbing off of him.

I stood in amazement as the small girl pulled everyone to a different seat. Nobody sat down until she had indicated which seat belonged to whom. She finished placing every person except me before going to her chair next to Edward.

"Ashley, how about Bella?" Jasper asked from his spot at the head of the table.

"Oh," she exclaimed before hopping off her chair and taking my good hand.

I knew exactly where I was headed before she had even taken one step. I knew I wasn't lucky enough to get seated next to Alice and Jackson. I was going to get the seat directly across from Edward and next to Jasper.

I didn't look at Edward as I sat down, focusing instead on the delicious food in front of me. It had definitely been way too long since I had eaten a homemade meal, and I wasn't going to let Edward's presence ruin it for me.

"What brings you here to Masenville?" Jasper inquired once we had begun to eat. "It seems like a big change from New York."

"It is." I laughed. "I really just wanted a change of scenery and pace. A place where I could regroup my life and sort everything out. Masenville seemed really peaceful, and once I saw the pictures of the house, I knew it was perfect."

"Are you here for long?" Edward questioned with a pointed look that made me want to slap him. What did he care how long I was here? It was a free country, and I was allowed to live where I pleased.

"What kind of question is that, Edward?" Alice scolded before giving me an apologetic look. "Please excuse my brother, apparently he's forgotten his manners."

"It was just a question," Edward defended as Alice rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't give you the right to act like a total ass. Mom taught you better than that," Alice continued.

"You don't have to treat me like a child!" Edward snapped in annoyance.

"I'm the older sibling; it's my job," Alice pointed out, as I held back a laugh.

"By three minutes," Edward quickly added, causing Alice to roll her eyes.

"Anyway, are you working on any new books?" Alice inquired as she turned to me, completely ignoring Edward and his disrespectful behavior.

"I had hoped to start a new book after I had settled in, but now with the broken arm, it's going to have to be pushed back a bit." I had hoped to finish settling into my new house by the end of the week and start focusing on developing a new plot.

"Actually, we can all help you," Alice volunteered happily.

"Oh! I couldn't impose," I replied.

"It's not a problem, Bella. Tomorrow is Edward's day off. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to help you out. Right, Edward?" Although, Alice was asking Edward, I could tell that the point was not negotiable. She wasn't going to take "no" for an answer.

"I don't know, Alice," Edward said hesitantly as he studied his mostly empty plate. "I was hoping to take Jackson out to practice."

"That's in the afternoon," Alice dismissed before turning to me. "Don't worry, Bella. Edward will be there first thing tomorrow morning."

I really wasn't too keen on having Edward over at my house, but at the same time, the temptation to annoy him was too much to resist. I would accept his help. After all, I would never get unpacked with a broken arm.

"That's great," I answered, as I gave Edward a smile, causing him to huff in annoyance.

Tomorrow would definitely be an adventure.

The rest of dinner passed without incidence. Edward and I barely looked in the other's direction, and neither one of us said much unless Alice or Jasper asked us a direct question. It was a pretty awkward dinner for the both of us, but neither Alice nor Jasper really seemed to notice.

Somehow I was able to escape the Whitlock Residence after having coffee and without an escort. Alice had insisted that Edward walk me home, but he had been busy with his niece and nephew. I really didn't mind walking the twenty feet to my house on my own; I actually preferred it. I was already going to have to deal with Edward for far too long the next day.

I entered my house, finding everything the same way I had left. I knew there was no way things could have magically unpacked on their own, but I hated the mess. The boxes were piled high everywhere, and most of the furniture was not where it should be. Even the coffee table I had broken was still in pieces in the living room.

I was about to start picking up when I decided against it. It had been a very long day, and all I wanted was a nice warm bath before bed. I wanted to forget the stress of the day and relish the fact that I actually owned my own home. I wasn't renting; the house was really mine.

I walked into the kitchen to grab my things, finding that I had four missed calls and two messages on my cell phone. The phone seemed to stare back at me as I stood in my kitchen. There was no doubt in my mind that it had been Jacob who had called. I had promised to call when I arrived, and I had completely forgotten.

I took the cell phone upstairs as I prepared myself to hear his messages.

"Hey, Bells, it's me. I'm just calling to make sure you got to South Carolina alright. Call me, please."

I deleted the first message as the electronic answering service informed me that the next call had occurred less than a half hour ago.

"Bells, I'm really starting to get worried. I know you want space and all, but I need to know you made it there fine. Please, call me when you get this. I don't care about the time. Bye."

I could clearly hear the concern in his voice, and I knew I had no choice. I had to communicate with him in some form. I had hoped that my move would prove to him what I already knew—Jake and I were better off as friends. But it seemed that even the distance hadn't deterred him.

I was extremely tired, and I was in no mood to deal with Jacob. I didn't want to talk to him, and I didn't want him to ask about my day. I was a terrible liar, and the last thing I needed was for him to find out about my broken arm. He would probably be on the next plane out of New York and headed this way.

Hi, Jake! Sorry I didn't call. I was just busy unpacking and stuff and completely forgot. I'm heading to bed now. Goodnight!

I read the text a few times before finally hitting send. I didn't want the text to say something I didn't mean. The last thing Jake needed was encouragement or hope. I also wanted to make it clear that I wasn't about to have an entire conversation with him. I wanted to sleep, not talk.

I had just dropped the phone on my bed when it began to chirp, signaling his response.

I'm glad you're alright, Bells. Love you.

I cringed as I read the last two words. His feelings were no secret to me, but they still made me feel guilty. I really wished I could return the sentiment, and in a way, I did. I loved Jake as a friend or as a brother. I didn't love him the way he loved me.

I didn't respond, heading toward my suitcase instead. The Jake problem had no real solution. I had been completely honest with him in Italy, but he didn't lose hope. He was determined to make us work. My only hope would be for him to find someone else.

Taking a shower with a cast was a lot harder than it seemed. I had to be careful not to get it wet, and I ended up taking a half-ass shower. It was fucking annoying. Even after I had showered, my arm still felt grimy.

I climbed into bed, thankful that at least my bed was in its proper place. I sighed happily, as I realized the ocean was visible from my spot. It was a beautiful night. The rain had completely cleared, and there was a full moon and a sky full of stars. It was breathtaking.

I studied the view for a long time. It was completely different from any view I had ever had in New York. I had never been a big fan of nature. I was born and raised in Phoenix, and then I moved to New York. I was a city girl. But the view made me realize that I had been missing an appreciation for the small things.

There was more to life than meeting one deadline after another. I still wanted to write. Writing was my passion, and that would never change. But this time, I wanted to enjoy the process. I would take a step back and do things my way. I would work at my own pace and forget what everyone else said. I wanted to enjoy life.

I felt more determined as I snuggled into my bed, wrapping the covers around me. I really couldn't wait to start writing. I still had no plot, but I was inspired. For the first time in months, I was ready to get back to my passion, and I would start in the early morning.

It truly felt like a new beginning.

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the new chapter. I want to thank everyone for their understanding and their reviews. School has been very hectic, and I haven't had the time to devote to writing. I hope to be able to be more consistent once my classes end for the summer.**

**So what are your thoughts? I love to read all your ideas. Make sure to review!**

**Next Chapter: Settling In**

**Muggleinlove**


End file.
